


Natasha

by amorton1298



Series: Food, Fluff, and Stuff [2]
Category: Baking - Fandom
Genre: Bundt Cake, i cant tag anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorton1298/pseuds/amorton1298
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>make your princess a cake too</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brown Butter Sour Cream Crumb Cake with Roasted Pineapple Sauce

Ingredients:

For the crumb topping~

◦1 stick unsalted butter, chilled and cubed

◦1/4 cup, plus 2 tbsp sugar

◦1 cup flour

◦1/2 tsp baking soda

◦1/2 tsp salt

◦1/2 tsp cinnamon

 

For the brown butter cake~

◦1 1/2 sticks of unsalted butter

◦2 cups flour

◦1 1/2 tsp baking powder

◦1/2 tsp salt

◦1/2 tsp nutmeg

◦1/2 cup brown sugar

◦1/2 cup sugar

◦2 eggs

◦1 1/2 tsp vanilla

◦1/2 cup sour cream

 

For the roasted pineapple sauce~

◦1/2 of a fresh pineapple, peeled & cored & then diced

◦2/3 cup brown sugar

◦3 tbsp. unsalted butter, melted

◦1/2 tsp. cinnamon

◦1/4 cup of spiced rum (optional)

 

For the crumb topping~

1\. In a small bowl, combine the cubed butter, sugar, flour, baking soda, and salt. 

2\. Using a pastry cutter (or 2 forks), cut the butter into the dry mixture until it becomes crumbly. 

3\. Place in the refrigerator.

For the brown butter cake~ 

1\. Place the butter in a small saucepan and melt it over medium heat. 

2\. Cook for about 5-7 minutes until the solids in the butter start to turn brown. 

3\. Scrape the butter and solids into a small bowl and freeze for about 15 minutes.

4\. Preheat the oven to 350 degrees. 

5\. Generously spray the inside of a Bundt pan with cooking spray. 

6\. In a medium bowl, whisk together the 2 cups of flour, 1 1/2 tsp. baking soda, the salt & nutmeg. 

7\. Scrape the chilled brown butter into a large bowl. 

8\. Add the sugar and beat at a medium speed until light and fluffy. 

9\. Add in the eggs and vanilla and beat until smooth. 

10\. Gradually add in the dry ingredients and sour cream, alternating each. 

11\. Mix well.

 

For the baking~

1\. Remove the crumb topping mixture from your fridge. 

2\. Firmly and evenly press the crumb mixture into the Bundt pan. 

3\. Then pour in the brown butter cake batter & use a spatula to spread it out evenly. 

4\. Bake for about 35-40 minutes. 

5\. Be careful not to over bake it! It is okay if there is just a little batter on the toothpick when you go to check the cake after 35-40 minutes of baking. 

6\. Let the cake cool before cutting.

 

For the roasted pineapple sauce~ 

1\. Preheat your oven to 400 degrees. 

2\. Spray a glass baking dish with cooking spray. 

3\. Add your diced fresh pineapple.

4\. In a small bowl, mix together the brown sugar, melted butter, cinnamon, and rum. 

5\. Pour over top of the diced pineapple.

6\. Roast in your oven for about 15 minutes, stirring once halfway through. 

7\. Let the sauce cool slightly before serving it with the cake. 

8\. You do want the sauce to be warm when serving it.

 

For the serving~ 

1\. just cut a nice slice of the Brown Butter Sour Cream Crumb Cake and serve alongside a scoop or two of vanilla ice cream. 

2\. Spoon some of the warm Roasted Pineapple Sauce over top.


	2. Sticky Toffee Bundt Cake with Cranberry Jelly Glaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second of Natasha's hybrid

Ingredients

Cake ~  
•1 cup chopped pitted dates

•1 cup water

•2 teaspoons ground ginger

•1 teaspoon baking soda

•2 cups all-purpose flour, plus more for dusting

•1 teaspoon baking powder

•½ salt

•1 cup (2 sticks) butter, room temperature, plus more for greasing

•1¼ cups dark brown sugar, divided

•1¼ cups granulated sugar, divided

•3 large eggs, at room temperature

•2½ teaspoons vanilla extract, divided

•1 tablespoon light corn syrup

•⅓ cup heavy whipping cream

 

Cranberry Glaze ~

•1 lb of fresh cranberries

•1 cup of fine white sugar

•1 tbs lemon juice

•1 large apple

•3 tablespoons port

 

Preparation

Cake ~

1\. In 2-quart saucepan, combine dates and water. Heat to boiling on high. Remove from heat. Stir in ginger and baking soda. Cool completely.

2\. Preheat oven to 350℉. Grease and flour 10-cup Bundt pan.

3\. Into large bowl, sift flour, baking powder, and 1/8 teaspoon salt; set aside.

4\. In another large bowl, with mixer on medium speed, beat 12 tablespoons butter, 1 cup dark brown sugar, and 1 cup granulated sugar until very well combined.

5\. Beat in eggs, 1 at a time, scraping side of bowl occasionally.

6\. Beat in 2 teaspoons vanilla extract.

7\. Alternate beating in flour mixture and date mixture, beating well in between additions, until combined.

8\. Pour batter into prepared pan. 

9\. Bake 55 minutes to 1 hour or until toothpick inserted in center comes out clean. 

10\. Cool in pan on wire rack for 15 minutes, then invert pan onto wire rack to cool completely. 

 

11\. To make ahead, wrap cooled cake tightly in plastic wrap and store at room temperature up to 1 day.

12\. In 3-quart saucepan, combine corn syrup and remaining 4 tablespoons butter, 1/4 cup dark brown sugar, and 1/4 cup granulated sugar. Cook on medium 3 minutes or until bubbly and sugar has dissolved, stirring constantly. 

13\. Stir in cream, remaining 1/2 teaspoon vanilla extract, and pinch of salt. Cook another 2 minutes, stirring constantly. Let cool 5 minutes.

14\. Place a few tablespoons of cranberry glaze on top of the cake, and using a pastry brush gently spread it all over the top and sides of the cake.

15\. Place sheet of waxed paper under cake. Drizzle some of the caramel sauce over top of cooled cake and allow sauce to drip down sides and let caramel set. 

16\. Transfer the cake to serving plate and serve with remaining caramel sauce.

 

Cranberry Glaze ~

1\. Place all ingredients in a medium saucepan and bring to a boil on medium-high heat.

2\. Reduce heat to medium-low and simmer, stirring frequently, for about an hour. Keep covered while simmering, leaving only a little crack for the steam to escape.

3\. Transfer into a blender and puree until smooth.

4\. Let cool completely and transfer to a medium jar.


End file.
